Would a blow job cheer you up?
by blaiddseren
Summary: "Well it releases endorphins and shit don't it." Seamus shrugged, "Plus I probably owe ya."


**"Would a blowjob cheer you up?"**

"Would a blow job cheer you up?"

"What?" Harry sat up from where he had been scowling at the dorm room ceiling, turning now to frown at Seamus who was sat on his own bed grinning.

"Would a blow job cheer ya up?" Seamus repeated, waggling his eyebrows, "Only I don't know how to help and I'm not good at much else." He said.

Harry frowned, desperately trying not to think about how Seamus had learnt he was good at giving blowjobs, his eyes flickered to the boys lips and he swallowed, ignoring the warmth spreading through him; obviously the boy was joking. Trying to distract Harry from everything else probably he realised and he almost laughed at the thought, "Let's see, evil dark lord wants to kill me, I seem to be living in detention with Umbridge and half the school thinks I'm crazy." Harry said, taking a perverse pleasure in the way Seamus flinched at the last point, "But yeah, a blowjob'll fix everything."

"Well it releases endorphins and shit don't it." Seamus shrugged, "Plus I probably owe ya." He added, his eyes suddenly serious and Harry let out a huff of air. He didn't want to talk about how much of an arse Seamus had been at the start of the year because then he'd have to think about it and frankly it sucked. He and Seamus had always been pretty good friends, in fact after Ron, Seamus was probably the one Harry got on with the most out of the whole dorm, which was likely why it had hurt so much when he had turned against him. Though how the hell Seamus had figured out that a blowjob would buy Harry's friendship.

"Whoring yourself out in exchange for forgivness?" He said unkindly, hating himself as soon as the words were out, when had he become such a horrible person?

Seamus laughed at that but the glimmer in his eyes had gone and he looked sheepish, "I was joking, obviously." He said quietly, though Harry suddenly felt that he hadn't been. The tightness that he had been feeling since the final tournament got worse suddenly and he took a deep breath, willing it away. "Made you smile though." Seamus added, wrinkling his nose awkwardly as he stood up and Harry felt strangely bereft.

"I…" He swallowed, not sure what he was thinking or feeling anymore, he wanted Seamus to stay, wanted to talk and laugh and… and maybe a bit more if he was being honest. He shifted slightly under the other boys gaze, trying to smile as Seamus raised an eyebrow; he looked wary now and Harry felt a flicker of guilt, "I'm sorry, that was shitty." He said finally, looking away and over to the window, anything to avoid his friends eyes, "I seem to be a total dick these days."

Seamus smiled sadly, "Understandable." He murmured. "Sorry, I was trying to… I dunno, cheer you up I guess." He shrugged, "Plus I've seen you in those pyjama pants, you're giving me the thirst!" He added with a wink, the teasing tone back in his voice. Harry felt his cheeks warm up and he ducked his head again, hoping Seamus wouldn't notice but when he chanced a glance upwards the boy was smirking at him. Harry swallowed again, trying to decide how to respond to that and trying to ignore the fact that Seamus was now leaning against the bedpost at the end of his bed and looking, quite frankly, really rather attractive. Maybe he was losing his mind. He couldn't pretend that he'd not thought about it before though. He didn't exactly make a habit of having wet dreams about his roommates but three of the four that had happened were about Seamus and he hadn't been able to look at the boy for days afterwards, maybe Seamus had realised that somehow and was teasing him about it now, Harry thought, his lips tightening in irritation.

"I'm not a game." He muttered, not really thinking about the words and then cursing himself once he'd spoken, that didn't even make sense for christ's sake.

He glanced upwards again to find Seamus looking at him closely, the expression on his face a little too understanding. "I wasn't you know." Seamus said quietly and Harry frowned, "Joking I mean." He added and Harry felt his stomach flip.

"About the blowjob or the pyjamas?" He asked, trying to keep his tone teasing but knowing he failed miserably.

"Both." Seamus said, completely seriously and Harry felt his cheeks flush as the other boy pushed himself off the bedpost and turned to leave again, he didn't want him to go.

"Well…" Harry said, a little louder than he had planned making Seamus turn to look at him in surprise. "I'm not easy. I expect dinner first."

Seamus grinned and his whole face seemed to light up, "Would some cake in the kitchen do ya?"

Harry laughed, feeling suddenly more alive than he had done in days, "Lead the way." He said, laughing again as Seamus held out his hand and helped him off the bed, linking their fingers together briefly as they left the room.


End file.
